


But every action that I take

by Roissy



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Bridgerton Kinkmeme, Digital Art, F/M, Face-Sitting, NSFW Art, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: NSFW fanart from the prompt: Penelope sitting on Colin's face
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108
Collections: Bridgerton Kinkmeme - Issue 01 - 2021





	But every action that I take

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the [bridgerton kinkmeme](https://bridgertonkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1231.html)!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
